Nightmare
by CoDFicCentral
Summary: (First Story) A downed and dying Billy Handsome faces his misdeeds as "Nightmare" from Avenged Sevenfold plays. I do not own Call of Duty or its characters, and I do not own Avenged Sevenfold or their songs. Rated T for Language.


Nightmare

Billy lay slumped against the Juggernog machine. He'd been there for five minutes and didn't know why he wasn't dead yet. He couldn't move, and was staring at the floor.

He'd been training when Brutus came in, slamming him into the Juggernog machine before he could blow his head off. The swarm was long gone, but Brutus had lingered, and Billy was sure the guard had been smirking at him under the damaged visor of his riot helmet. He'd said, "You're fate is sealed."

As Billy lay there, still on the brink of death but somehow gripping to the borderline, he tried to remember what had happened in the last 3 hours. Sal had been the first to go, getting cornered in the Warden's office firing his Speakeasy at the same Brutus that just downed Billy.

Finn was the second, running through the docks with no ammo for his Voice of Justice, and had thrown his Hell's Redeemer before he was killed, which had saved Billy's life.

The only one left was Weasel. Of course _he_ was still alive. Like Sal had said, they'd probably been drugged by Arlington, playing into his little game. For all Billy knew, he was passed out on the docks. The only problem was that the pain he was feeling was all too real.

He suddenly heard a guitar rift ring in his ears. He used the last of his strength to move his hanging head up so he could see the sky. Then a voice came through, much like the last two songs they'd triggered.

 _Nightmare!_

 _Now your Nightmare comes to life._

Great, Billy thought. Another way to mock his life and regrets.

 _Dragged you down below_

 _Down to the Devil's Show_

 _To be his guest forever_

 _Peace of mind is less than never!_

That's what this was, wasn't it? The Devil's Show? Sounded like some sick play, one Billy was living. If Arlington got to him somehow, he'd still just fight forever. And peace of mind? That left him when he killed his first target. He still tossed and turned at night, being haunted by his victims.

 _Hate to twist your mind_

 _But God ain't on your side_

 _An old acquaintance severed_

 _Burn the world your last endeavor!_

Twisted mind? Check. Punished by God? Check. Billy's acquaintance with him was severed when he lost his innocence. When he found out what was going on with his parents. Billy's world burned that day. So that was a check.

 _Flesh is burning_

 _You can smell it in the air_

' _Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal_

Billy sniffed. Yeah. That was burning flesh alright. He wasn't even sure if he had a soul anymore. In fact, he thought he was in Hell.

 _So stand in line_

 _while they ink numbers in your head_

 _You're now a slave until the end of time here_

 _Nothing stops the madness_

 _Turning_

 _Haunting_

 _Yearning_

 _Pull the trigger!_

Turning, haunting, yearning? Billy did that every night. Nightmares, night terrors. All the about the same thing. He'd waken up other prisoners with his yelling once. The madness never ended for him, either. He was a slave to his own regret.

Pulling the trigger was always the hardest part of the job if a gun was involved. Yet he showed no emotion or feelings while he did it. Every time. Nothing.

 _You should have known_

 _The price of evil_

 _And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah_

 _Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_

 _While your nightmare comes to life_

More mocking. He knew the price, and he was paying for it. But what he'd been paid out there for doing what he did, seemed like it was worth it. Not anymore.

 _Can't wake up in sweat_

' _Cause it ain't over yet_

 _Still dancing with your demons_

 _Victim of your own creation!_

 _Beyond the will to fight_

 _Where all that's wrong is right_

 _Where hate don't need a reason_

 _Loathing self-assassination!_

He'd been dancing with demons since he was a kid. He didn't need more reminders. He hated himself.

 _You've been lied to_

 _Just to rape you of your sight_

 _And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel_

 _So sedated as they medicate your brain_

 _And as you slowly go insane_

 _They tell you,_

" _Given with the best intentions_

 _Help you with your complications"_

That's exactly what they'd done when they finally arrested him. Restrained him like an animal, binding any limb he could use to kill them with. They'd strapped him onto a table, injecting him with several needles, mainly sedatives, telling him to calm down, telling him lies that he would never believe. That just made him crazier.

 _You should have known_

 _The price of evil_

 _And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah_

 _No one to call_

 _Everybody to fear_

 _Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah_

 _Ooh, it's your fucking nightmare_

Something new this time, huh? More mocking. Nobody to get help from. His fate _was_ tragic: being stuck here. He _was_ in Hell. He heard the singer laugh menacingly, causing him to wince. That's exactly how he'd laughed when he iced and burned his targets.

 _Fight! (Fight!)_

 _Not to fail! (Fail!)_

 _Not to fall! (Fall!)_

 _Or you'll end up like the others_

 _Die! (Die!)_

 _Die again! (Die!)_

 _Drenched in sin!_

 _With no respect for another_

Like the others? Dead? He wished he could just stop his suffering. Whoever was singing was just dangling false hope now. He can't fight when he can't move. Then again, he was still alive, right? Maybe he'd been fighting this whole time.

 _Down! (Down!)_

 _Feel the fire! (Fire!)_

 _Feel the hate! (Hate!)_

 _Your pain is what we desire_

 _Lost! (Lost!)_

 _Hit the wall! (Wall!)_

 _Watch you crawl! (Crawl!)_

 _Such a replaceable liar_

He burned. Oh, did he _burn_. His consciousness was singing this. It mocked him, punished him, tortured him. Ironic.

 _And I know you hear their voices_

 _(Calling from above)_

Huh? Mocking for a second chance?

 _And I know they may seem real_

 _(These signals of love)_

 _But our life's made up of choices_

 _(Some without appeal)_

His life _was_ made up of choices and he'd made all the wrong ones. He realized that as they flashed before his eyes. He wish he could go back and undo all of this, this hatred and pain. He almost began to weep.

 _They took for granted your soul_

 _And it's ours now to steal_

 _As your nightmare comes to life_

Billy's head drooped again, and his eyelids grew heavy. His will was almost out. This was almost over.

 _You should have known_

 _The price of evil_

 _And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah_

 _No one to call_

 _Everybody to fear_

 _Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah_

 _Ooh, it's your fucking nightmare_

Billy closed his eyes.

And they stayed closed.


End file.
